1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia system, and more particularly, to a portable multimedia system, adapted to be releasably secured to a portable personal computer, and configured to be able to be relatively easily transported as a unit which provides enhanced audio and video capabilities and includes a PCMCIA interface and replicates various ports on a portable personal computer to provide enhanced flexibility of the system while automatically disconnecting the audio subsystem and PCMCIA interface when the personal computer is either turned off or not docked to the system and provides security against theft and unauthorized use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various multimedia systems for personal computers are known. Such multimedia systems normally include enhanced audio and video capabilities, which typically include a CD-ROM subsystem and amplified stereo speakers. Such multimedia systems are available for both desktop and portable personal computers. In desktop units, both integrated and nonintegrated systems are known. In nonintegrated systems, the CD-ROM and speakers are typically mounted external to the desktop computer while the hardware logic for the system is disposed on a printed circuit board and connected to an expansion slot within the desktop personal computer. In integrated systems, the CD-ROM drive is normally installed within the desktop computer, while the speakers are mounted external. Some multimedia systems are known, where the external speakers are configured as wrap-around devices to enable the speakers to be rigidly secured to a desktop monitor. While such desktop multimedia systems for desktop personal computers provide enhanced audio and video capabilities, such systems are not easily transported for use in multiple locations.
Multimedia systems for portable personal computers are also known. Such flexible multimedia systems are adapted to dock to a portable personal computer to provide enhanced audio and video capabilities. In particular, such flexible multimedia systems normally include CD-ROM drives and amplified stereo speakers disposed in a housing that is adapted to dock to a portable personal computer. In some known flexible multimedia systems, proper docking within the portable personal computer can be cumbersome. In addition, to avoid damage to certain circuitry within the flexible multimedia systems, the power supply to the unit must be switched off when the portable personal computer is either turned off or not docked to the system. Thus, when the portable personal computer is either being docked or undocked from the flexible multimedia system, the power supply to the unit must be switched off. After the personal computer is properly docked to the flexible multimedia system, the power supply to the multimedia system can be switched on. Unfortunately, when the portable personal computer is hastily docked or undocked with the power supply to the multimedia system being on, damage to certain circuitry within the multimedia system can result.
Another problem with flexible multimedia systems relates to inflexibility. In particular, in certain known flexible multimedia systems, the various input/output ports on the rear of the portable personal computer are inaccessible when the portable personal computer is docked to the flexible multimedia system. Thus, during such a condition, a portable personal computer cannot be used with external I/O devices, such as an external desktop-size keyboard, external mouse, external printer or an external desktop-size monitor, which seriously limits the flexibility of the system. Another problem with known flexible multimedia devices relates to the inability to protect such devices from theft or authorized use. In particular, flexible multimedia systems are known to be used in both desktop applications, as well as remote locations, for example for enhancing business presentations at various locations. Unfortunately, there has been no convenient way heretofore to protect such flexible multimedia presentations from theft or unauthorized use.
As mentioned above, such flexible multimedia systems are known to be transported for use in remote locations. While known flexible multimedia systems can be docked to a portable personal computer and transported as a unit, such units are relatively difficult to transport. In particular, the configuration of such flexible multimedia systems makes such systems relatively difficult to safely transport as a unit.